Sons of Anarchy - Promises and decisions
by ArcadiaPirat
Summary: Mark tut einem alten Freund einen letzten Gefallen der ihn nach Charming führt. Seine Eigenen Dämonen mit sich bringend wird er in die Welt der Sons gezogen.


**Sons of Anarchy**

**Promises and decisions.**

Die Story gammelt schon einige Zeit auf meinem Rechner vor sich hin, seit ich 2010 die erste Staffel SOA gesehen habe um genau zu sein.

Die Story ist nicht fertig und ich schreibe eher wenig dran, doch ich hab ne Wette verloren und löse mit dem ON Stellen meine Schuld ein.

Allen SOA Fans wünsche ich viel Spass beim Lesen.

**Kapitel 01.**

San Francisco international Airport, Zwölf Stunden hatte Mark "Row" Kreitz im Flugzeug gehockt und war einfach nur froh wieder auf festen Boden zu stehen, der Flug war nur nervig gewesen weil er neben sich so zwei spießige Geschäftstypen sitzen hatte die einfach nur am herum texten waren.

Eigentlich hätte es ihm ja egal sein müssen, immerhin haben sie sich gegenseitig zu getextet, doch leider in so einer Lautstärke das praktisch alles, was im Dreimeterumkreis saß mithören musste.

Dazu kam aber auch noch das Wissen, das der Jetlag ihn mal wieder richtig schaffen würde, wäre ja immerhin nicht das erste Mal.

Die nächsten Tage würde er deswegen mehr als nur schlechte Laune haben und andere Leute bei jedem falschen Wort anknurren, doch er hatte keine Wahl gehabt, er hatte eine traurige Pflicht zu erfüllen.

Jetzt musste er aber erst einmal auf die Lohnsklaven des Airports warten, die ihm sein Transportmittel bringen sollten.

Er reiste mit relativ leichtem Gepäck, ein alter Armeerucksack und sein Seesack, mehr brauchte er nicht, und den Rucksack brauchte er auch nur wegen dem Grund, wegen dem er hier in den Staaten war.

Aus einer der Taschen seiner alten M65 Jacke holte er eine Packung Kippen und ein Zippo hervor und zündete sich einen der Sargnägel an.

Die Warterei ging ihm schon nach nur wenigen Zügen gehörig auf die Kette und es kam, dass er sogar einige Touristen anknurrte, die zu nahe an ihm vorbei gingen und scheinbar voll in Urlaubsstimmung waren.

Die hatten aber auch einfach Pech, alle anderen Leute machten um ihn einen Bogen, da sie von seinem Aussehen abgeschreckt wurden.

Militärstiefel, schwarze Cargo, schwarze abgetragene M65 Jacke und darunter ein dunkelgrünes T-Shirt mit dem Aufdruck eines weiblichen Todesengels vor einem Grabstein.

In so einem Outfit und mit seinem Dreitagebart, den dunkelbraunen halblangen Haaren und der Kippe im Mundwinkel war er der perfekte brave Bürger Abschrecker, das hatte ihm jedenfalls mal jemand so gesagt.

Eine geschlagene halbe Stunde musste er warten, ehe zwei Mitarbeiter des Airports in Sicht kamen und die Harley Davidson Fat-boy bis zu ihm schoben.

„Wir brauchen nur noch ein oder zwei Unterschriften von ihnen Sir", sagte der eine und hielt Row ein Klemmbrett und einen Stift vor die Nase und der konnte sich nicht schnell genug besagten Schreibapparat greifen.

„Können wir ihnen sonst noch irgendwie helfen?", fragte der andere Arbeiter während Mark seine Unterschriften leistete, dabei klang er verhämend freundlich.

„Geht mir bloß aus der Sonne!", knurrte Row nur und drückte Klemmbrett und Stift dem ersten Arbeiter grob an die Brust ehe er begann den Seesack und den Rucksack hinten auf der Harley festzuschnallen.

Fünf Minuten später saß er auf dem Bock und fuhr mit röhrendem Motor zum ersten Mal als normaler Bürger auf den Straßen Nordamerikas, beim letzten Mal trug er ja noch Grünzeug.

Doch er fuhr nicht wirklich weit, sondern hielt am erst besten Münztelefon an und wählte eine Nummer, die er von einem alten Freund bekommen hatte.

„Ja?", meldete sich eine leise schnarrende männliche Stimme nach einer guten Minuten Klingelns.

„Friendley Fire.", sagte Row, er konnte deutlich hören wie der Mann am anderen ende der Leitung die Luft einzog.

„Wer hat dir das Passwort gesagt und was brauchst du?"

„Willy Schmitz hat mir deine Nummer gegeben. Ich brauch ein Kampfmesser, RUI oder Glock, ein Butterfly Messer und eine Coonan mit leeren Clips und Munition."

„Geht klar, Willys Freunde sind auch meine. Wo willst du die Sachen hin haben?"

Row hatte sich das alles vor seiner Abreise gut überlegt, Planung war immerhin die halbe Miete, er sagte seinem Gesprächspartner die Adresse eines Motels, wo er geplant hatte, die Nacht zu verbringen.

„Kenne ich, um Mitternacht hast du deine Ware."

Zwei Minuten später war er wieder auf der Straße und fuhr fast bis Sonnenuntergang zu seinem Nachtquartier, wo er sich ein Zimmer nahm und dann erst einmal duschte.

Das heiße Wasser tat ihm gut, es entspannte seine Muskeln und ließ die leisen Stimmen in seinem Kopf ein wenig leiser werden da jetzt, wo es immer später wurde, sie deutlich lauter wurden.

Um Punkt Mitternacht klopfte es an seiner Zimmertür, zwar wusste Row warum es klopfte, trotzdem zuckte er zusammen.

Vorsichtig ging er zur Tür und öffnete sie einen Spaltbreit, jederzeit darauf gefasst zu reagieren, doch da war niemand vor der Tür nur eine alte olivfarbene grüne Militär Umhängetasche stand auf dem Boden.

Schnell schnappte er sich die Tasche und setzte sich auf das Bett, um zu sehen, ob er alles bekommen hatte.

Schachteln mit 357er Munition und vier leere Munitionsclips fiele ihm als Erstes in Auge, danach das Spartan V Messer von RUI, ganz unten fand er schließlich die Coonan und das Butterfly-Messer, und zum Abschluss ein einfaches, aber robustes Schulterholster.

Die Coonan war bereits geladen und mit Genuss lud er die Waffe durch.

„Endlich wieder vollständig", murmelte er und legte die gesicherte Waffe unter das Kopfkissen.

Bevor er sich dann hinlegte, prüfte er noch einmal Türen und Fenster, ob sie auch wirklich zu waren.

Wie immer schlief Row unruhig, träumte von Sachen die Offiziell nie geschehen waren und wachte bei den ersten Sonnenstrahlen gerädert auf.

„Wer braucht schon Schlaf", murmelte er und wusch sich oberflächlich eher er sich wieder anzog, dass Schulterholster legte er ebenso an und verstaute darin die Coonan, die bestückten Ersatzmagazine wanderten in seine Jacke.

Nachdem er auch die Messer am Mann trug, ging es zurück auf die Bahn, wo er begann, Meile um Meile zu fahren.

Er hielt nur, um zu tanken oder um einen Becher schlechten Kaffee zu inhalieren, die ganze Fahrt war eher unspektakulär, bis er am späten Nachmittag hinter der kleinen Stadt Lodi ein verlassenes Bike am Straßenrand stehen sah und langsamer fuhr.

Es war keine Harley sondern irgendein Japan Chopper, mit dem sich jemand übel auf die Seite gelegt hatte, die linke Seite war völlig zerkratz, der Lenker verbogen und die Vordergabel sah auch zu schief aus.

Nur ein paar Meilen weiter sah Row dann eine einsame in Leder gekleidete Gestalt, die am staubigen Straßenrand entlang ging und dabei einen Rucksack trug.

Beim näher kommen sah er das in der engen schwarzen Lederhose ein deutlich wohlgeformter weiblicher Arsch steckte.

„Wo solls hingehen?", fragte Row als er neben der Unbekannten stoppte und in ein engelsgleiches Gesicht sah mit schwarz geschminkten Lippen, grünen Augen und feuerroten Haaren.

„Bis in die nächste Stadt zu einer Werkstatt wäre nicht schlecht."

Deutlich hörte er einen Akzent, den er entweder Schottland oder Irland zuordnete.

„Hab die Maschine da hinten gesehen, sah übel aus", sagte Row und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken an das die rothaarige sich hinter ihn setzen sollte.

Deutlich konnte er sehen, dass ihr das nicht so ganz passte, das sie lieber selber fuhr als auf dem Sozius zu sitzen.

„Besser als zu laufen", sagte er nur und sie nickte ganz leicht, ehe sie sich hinter ihn setzte, dabei murrte sie leise und Row musste schmunzeln.

Sie hatte ihren eigenen Helm, anders als er mit seinem Chopper Helm hatte sie einen Vollhelm mit einem aufwendigen Drachenkopf Airbrush.

„Kennst du die nächste Werkstatt?", fragte Sie, als sie wieder unterwegs waren.

„Nein, bin nicht von diesem Kontinent. Kennst du denn die nächste Werkstatt?" erwiderte er.

„Bin auch nicht von diesem Kontinent."

„Nun, dann sind wir beide zum einen in guter Gesellschaft, zum anderen in derselben Lage, was das Finden einer Werkstatt betrifft", erklärte Mark, als er wieder losfuhr.

Erst hörte er nur ein Kichern, doch dann begann seine unbekannte Begleiterin schallend zu lachen, es war das schönste lachen, dass er seit langer Zeit hörte, auch wenn es durch den Helm gedämpft war.

Irgendwann tauchte ein Schild auf, **Willkommen in Charming** stand darauf, sein Ziel, jedenfalls fast.

„Dafür das Du nicht von hier bist scheinst du aber trotzdem dich gut auszukennen", sagte sie als Row auf den Hof einer Werkstatt mit dem Namen Teller-Morrow fuhr.

„Ich hatte nur diese Adresse, wusste aber nicht das Es eine Werkstatt war", erwiderte er und hielt mehr oder weniger mitten auf dem Hof.

Linke standen in Reihe und Glied Motorräder und links hinter ihm war ein Gebäude auf dessen Stirnseite ein Reaper abgebildet war und der Schriftzug Sons of Anarchy, wie er wusste das Clubhaus des besagten MC.

„Ich werd dann mal sehen ob die meinen Bock von der Straße holen", sagte die rothaarige, während sie abstieg und auch Mark stieg ab nachdem er die Fat Boy sicher abgestellt hatte.

„Nochmals danke für die Hilfe, ohne dich wäre ich sicher noch lange unterwegs gewesen, oder an irgendeinen Idioten geraten", meinte die unbekannte nur und verabschiedete mit einem Nicken und einem Lächeln, ehe sie auf die Werkstatt zu ging.

Row sah ihr erst nach ehe er sich dem Clubhaus zu wandte, und den Reaper ins Auge fasste, er kannte ihn sehr genau und das eigentlich schon seit Jahren.

„Kann ich Helfen?"


End file.
